The invention relates to a packed electric lamp comprising:
an electric lamp provided with a bulb having a lamp cap;
a packing sleeve with a first and a second end portion and with substantially plane walls which are interconnected along edges,
incisions being present in adjoining walls and extending from an edge in the first end portion so as to form a band which is folded inwards into the sleeve about creases extending transversely to said incisions and which in conjunction with these adjoining walls forms a pocket in which the lamp cap is accommodated,
means being present for fixing the lamp in the packing sleeve.
Such a packed electric lamp is known from SE 147.385.
The known sleeve has incisions in the second end portion on either side of each edge, whereby inwardly folded strips are formed in the second end portion of the sleeve. The strips reduce the passage of the sleeve and keep the lamp fixed in the sleeve. The strips near one end and the band near the other end keep the lamp inside the sleeve at a distance from the relevant end.
A related packing is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,486. in this case, incisions form a band which grips around the bulb neck at the area where this neck widens into a spherical portion. The lamp is fixed in the sleeve in that the second end portion is folded inwards in the sleeve and rests against the bulb with folds.
CA 763.787 describes a similar sleeve with a band around the widening neck of a lamp. The lamp is fixed in the sleeve in that a second sleeve has been passed around the sleeve sideways.
The known packings have the disadvantage that they require considerably more packaging material than is required for enveloping the lamp. In addition, the sleeve in the first two packings is longer than the lamp in the position in which the latter is present in the sleeve. The packed lamp as a result occupies comparatively much space in an outer container for several lamps and on a pallet.
Another disadvantage of the known packed lamp is that many operations are to be performed in order to insert the lamp into the sleeve and fix it therein.